When Jackson Met Papa Eckie
by Marymel
Summary: Morgan and Greg introduce Jackson to Ecklie for the first time.


**Jackson is my original character, but I don't own CSI.**

**Celebrating my birthday with a new Jackson story :)**

**Well, this one was bound to happen. Since I've written where Jackson loves his Papa Eckie, I thought it would be cool to write a story where they first meet. I love how Conrad has evolved over the years, and I love watching his relationship with Morgan. So, since I love Morgan and Greg together, I thought it was only fair to write an introduction of Jackson and his Papa Eckie! Hope you all enjoy...and please review!**

Conrad Ecklie had just finished a report on his desk when his daughter, Morgan Brody, knocked on his door. He smiled when he looked up and saw her. "Hey! Perfect timing. You want to grab some lunch?"

Morgan smiled softly as she walked in. "Maybe in a little bit. Got a minute?"

"Of course. What's wrong?"

Sighing quietly, Morgan asked, "Do you remember a CSI that worked with the team about four years ago? A...Riley...something?"

Conrad raised his eyebrows. "Riley Adams?" Morgan nodded. "Yeah. That was right after Warrick Brown was killed. She got along okay with Nick and Greg."

Morgan smiled softly at the mention of Greg's name. "Well...why did she leave?"

"Like I said, it was after Warrick's death. Grissom left and Catherine became the supervisor. She had some harsh words to say about Catherine's leadership. Why?"

With a quiet sigh, Morgan said, "She was here yesterday." Conrad raised his eyebrows. "And...she gave Greg custody of their son."

Conrad raised his eyebrows and blinked in surprise. "What?"

Morgan nodded. "She left him custody. His name is Jackson, and he's a carbon copy of Greg...except he has red hair. And he's beautiful, dad. He loves Greg so much already, and I know Greg loves him."

"Wow," Conrad said with a sigh. "I always wondered if there was something between those two."

"Jackson is so beautiful," Morgan insisted. "Like Nick said...Greg called Nick after Riley left Jackson with him...anyway, like he said, Jackson's innocent. He's three. And they did a DNA test that proves Jackson is Greg's son." Morgan chuckled softly. "Not that they'd need one. Jackson has Greg's eyes and smile."

A small smile crossed Conrad's face. "Jackson, huh?"

Morgan nodded. "He's so sweet, dad. He said I was pretty."

"Well, he's right."

With a soft laugh, Morgan added, "And he loves to hug."

"Wow, Greg has a son," Conrad said with a deep sigh. Knowing Greg had been crazy about Morgan since they met, he wondered how she would feel about him having a child.

As if reading Conrad's mind, Morgan said, "Jackson is innocent. He doesn't know why his mother brought him here and he only just met his father...he just knows he loves his daddy."

Conrad smiled. Knowing he had his own second chance with Morgan made him understand how special family is. He also knew Morgan and Greg had just began their relationship.

"Dad...Jackson's just getting used to being with Greg, but they already love each other so much." Thinking of how Jackson didn't want to let her go, she added, "I think Greg is the only loving parent he's ever known."

Conrad sighed heavily. If you'd told him ten years ago that Greg would be a competent CSI Level three and a caring dad, he wouldn't have believed it. But he saw for himself how Greg had matured over the years, from his Hawaiian shirts and crazy hair to being a novice CSI to finally being a great criminalist. And he knew Greg was a good man - Conrad told himself he had to be if he wanted to date his daughter.

After a few moments, Conrad said, "Tell Greg to bring him by. I'd love to meet him."

Morgan felt like her heart was doing somersaults as she smiled and hugged her dad. "Thank you!" She took out her cell phone and texted Greg. Conrad smiled as she sent the message to Greg. After a couple of moments, Morgan's cell rang and she smiled when she read the message. "Jacks just woke up. Called grandparents. We'll come by later."

Conrad smiled. "I can't wait to meet him."

Later that day, Conrad stopped by the lab to take Morgan to dinner. As he approached the break room, he smiled when he saw Greg chatting with Nick and Sara. He saw the little red-haired boy on Greg's lap and knew it was Jackson.

Conrad lightly knocked on the door. Greg, Nick and Sara looked up and smiled. "Hey," Greg said. Jackson laid his head on Greg's shoulder and looked at the man in the doorway.

Morgan approached the break room. "Oh, good," she said, patting her dad's shoulder.

Jackson's shyness disappeared when he saw Morgan. He wriggled out of Greg's lap and rushed to her.

"Hey, sweet pea!" Morgan lifted him into her arms. Jackson smiled and kissed Morgan's cheek.

Greg stood and walked over to the three in the doorway. "Jacks, I want you to meet someone."

Morgan smiled. "Yeah. Jackson, this is my dad." Jackson smiled shyly. "Dad, this is Jackson Sanders."

Conrad couldn't help but smile at the shy little boy. "Hi, Jackson. It's great to finally meet you. Morgan has told me so much about you."

"Hi," Jackson said softly.

Greg took Jackson from Morgan's arms. "Jacks, this is Morgan's daddy. How 'bout that?"

"Oh," Jackson said softly.

Looking at Jackson in Greg's arms, Conrad could see the resemblance between them. "Yeah, I'm Morgan's daddy...and I'm her and your daddy's boss."

Jackson smiled softly. He already loved Morgan, and was beginning to like Conrad as well.

Morgan kissed Jackson's cheek. "Honey, would you and your daddy like to have some dinner with us?"

Jackson shrugged. Conrad smiled softly. "You know what? Why don't you guys bring some sandwiches here?"

About thirty minutes later, Greg, Jackson, Morgan and Conrad sat in the break room with their sandwiches. Conrad couldn't help but smile softly as he watched Jackson with Greg. He could clearly see the resemblance between them and knew they loved each other. Jackson watched as Morgan and Conrad talked. He already adored Morgan.

"You know," Greg said to Jackson, "Morgan's daddy has a very important job. He's in charge of everyone here at the lab. How 'bout that?"

Jackson shrugged. He just knew he loved being with his daddy, and loved Morgan almost instantly.

Conrad laughed softly. "Well...your daddy and Morgan and everyone have very important jobs here. They help people when bad things happen."

Jackson munched on his grilled cheese sandwich and shyly watched Morgan and her father. He didn't know anything about custody agreements or why he was just left with his father...he just knew he loved Greg, since Riley told him since birth that Greg loved him.

Greg quietly cleared his throat. "You know...I guess I have to thank you," he said to Conrad. When the undersheriff narrowed his brow in confusion, Greg added, "You hired Riley. If you hadn't..." Greg smiled at the little boy shyly watching the grown-ups.

Morgan smiled softly at the new family. "You're a family. And it's clear you're a good daddy."

Greg smiled, and was about to thank her when Jackson piped up. "I love my daddy!"

Conrad couldn't help but laugh softly. "I can tell you do. You know, you look just like him?"

"Ebrybody say dat," Jackson said with a shrug. "But I know my daddy love me!"

"I do," Greg said softly but strongly. Jackson smiled at his father.

Conrad glanced at Morgan to see her watching Greg and Jackson. He could tell Morgan loved Jackson and Greg already. He knew he'd gotten a second chance with Morgan, and could tell she was quickly becoming part of Greg and Jackson's family.

"Morgan?" Jackson asked. "Did you know we call my nana an' papa?"

"I did. Your daddy told me you called your grandparents." She smiled warmly at the sweet red-haired boy.

"Yeah, dey say dey gunna come see me at Christmas. Den we go see Santa!"

Greg couldn't stop smiling at his son, and Conrad couldn't help but smile as well. He knew Greg practically grew up with his family at the lab, and the young man was a great CSI. Now, seeing him with his son, Conrad knew Greg was a good man.

Jackson smiled softly at Conrad. He already adored Morgan, and was starting to like her father. Fidgeting in his chair, Jackson snuggled up beside his father. Greg wrapped his arms around the sweet little boy. He may not have known about Jackson three days before, but loved his son more than anything.

Conrad smiled softly as Jackson hugged his father. "Looks like you're a good dad, Greg."

Greg smiled softly at Jackson. He was about to thank Conrad, when Jackson piped up. "I need to go potty."

Everyone laughed softly. "We'll be right back," Greg said as he took Jackson to the restroom."

Morgan smiled as Greg and Jackson chatted and laughed softly. She knew Jackson was innocent, and Greg was already a great daddy.

Conrad watched Greg take Jackson to the restroom and turned to see Morgan smiling softly. He smiled softly at his beautiful daughter. "He's beautiful...really."

"He is," Morgan said with a soft smile. "He and Greg already love each other."

Clearing his throat, Conrad said, "I wondered if Riley would fit in with the team." Morgan looked at her father, confused. "When she left," Conrad continued, "She had some harsh things to say about the team. She didn't realize what you figured out your first day here...they're not just a team, they're family."

Morgan smiled softly and nodded. "I'd never felt that way about a team before."

Conrad smiled with pride and love at his beautiful daughter. "You are a great CSI, honey. And this is a great team."

Morgan smiled, then sighed. "And Greg?"

A soft smile crossed Conrad's face. "He makes you happy, and he's good to you and for you. And, yes, I wondered if he'd make a good CSI when he first went into the field. But he's grown so much. He is a great CSI and a good man."

Morgan's smile grew wider. "He is...and I love him."

"And Jackson?"

Nodding, Morgan said, "Yes. He's innocent. He didn't ask for his mom to just dump him here. Like I said, I think Greg's the only real parent he's ever known...and I love them both."

Conrad smiled. Just then, Greg and Jackson came back. Morgan laughed softly as Jackson crawled into her lap. "Hey, sweetie."

Conrad smiled at her daughter with the little boy. "You know what, Jackson? I was just telling Morgan about what a good guy your dad is."

Greg skeptically raised his eyebrow at Morgan. She simply smiled and nodded.

Jackson smiled. "My daddy da bestest. We talk to my nana an' papa, an' we hab chocolate milk, an' he give me big hug!" Jackson held out his arms as if he were measuring something big.

"Wow!" Conrad said softly.

Greg smiled with love and pride at his beautiful, sweet son. "I think you're pretty great, too, Jacks."

Jackson giggled and smiled as Morgan hugged him. Greg sat next to Morgan and Jackson crawled into his lap. Father and son hugged, and Conrad smiled at the young family.

Just then, DB walked by and smiled when he saw everyone. "Greg, I thought you were off."

"I am. Thought I'd bring Jackson by to see everyone." He kissed his smiling son's cheek.

"Well, I'm sorry to break up your dinner, but I need Morgan on a case." He handed her the assignment slip. "Sara and Super Dave are already there."

"Okay," Morgan said. Smiling at Jackson, she asked, "Can I come by and see you later?" Jackson nodded and smiled.

Conrad sighed quietly and stood. "I've got to get some work done, too. Greg...congratulations. He's wonderful."

Greg smiled at Morgan's father. "Thank you." He and Morgan shared a soft smile.

Just before Conrad left, Jackson jumped off Greg's lap and hugged him. Surprised, Conrad smiled at the little boy. "Well...thank you. And thanks for letting me have dinner with you guys."

Jackson smiled up at Conrad. "I see you later?"

"Sure," Conrad said with a warm smile.

Greg smiled as he lifted his smiling son, feeling blessed and relieved. Morgan smiled and kissed Greg's cheek. "I think they like each other," Greg said with a warm smile.

Morgan smiled softly. "What do you think, sweetie?" She asked Jackson.

"He nice," Jackson said. "He your daddy?"

Morgan and Conrad shared a smile as the undersheriff left the room. "Yeah," Morgan said.

Conrad couldn't help but smile at his daughter with Greg and Jackson. Knowing he had his own second chance to be a dad, Conrad had to admit Greg was a good man. And he liked the idea of he and Morgan being part of a family.

Jackson waved and smiled as Conrad left. Conrad smiled and waved to the sweet boy. He had to admit, he liked seeing Greg as a doting dad...and being part of Morgan's young family.

**The End.**


End file.
